


They Must Be Soulmates

by Nosiddam1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosiddam1/pseuds/Nosiddam1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr idea that when people fall in love a red mark appears on their arm, if it's unrequited it turns black and as they die it turns grey.</p><p>Dean sees Castiel on a train and falls hopelessly in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Must Be Soulmates

Sitting on the train next in the seat directly opposite him in the carriage, was the most beautiful man Dean had ever seen. He had a beautifully symmetrical face framed by a shock of messy dark hair and the brightest blue eyes Dean’d ever seen, but it wasn’t his physical attributes that had floored Dean. It was seeing this man on a stupidly hot day in a train crammed full of people thanks to peak hour, the entire carriage a disgusting sweaty affair of people with no option but to get obnoxiously close to others and this man was sitting there completely oblivious to it all reading something on his phone. 

As Dean watched the man, completely awestruck by the man’s facial expressions, he fell completely in love. As he watched he noticed a pink mark appearing and darkening to red before his eyes. Even knowing the man was falling in love with something on his phone Dean fantasised that he was somehow reading about him as he screwed up the courage to introduce himself to the man.

*

Cas was directed onto the train by his brother Gabriel, not paying attention to his surroundings, all of his focus on his phone and the new post by his favourite blogger _deanoftheperkynipples_.  
“Dear future lover,

I promise to always hold your hand when we’re out in crowd so we can’t lose each other, just because I feel like it, always when you need me to and especially when crossing the road.

I promise to find the things that you hate the most about yourself and make you see them how I will see them (perfectly).

I promise to always tell you how I feel (although I can’t promise that I’ll be able to get the words out easily).

I promise that I will always love you more.

I promise to be your friend and your lover and your family.

I promise to be whatever you need, whenever you need me to be it, for as long as you need it.

Can’t wait to meet you  


X”

As Cas read the letter he didn’t need to check his arm to see that a mark had appeared. It should have been surprising as he wasn’t the type to fall in love easily (or in fact ever before today) but reading the letter published so openly and with such emotion he was fine to love someone he would probably never meet.

As he finished the letter he offered the phone to Gabe so he could read it, unknowingly showing his newly marked wrist to the train.  


“Oh my god! You’ve both just fallen in love!” The woman to his left squealed obnoxiously. Cas frowned at her as she bounced on the balls of her feet gesturing between him and the man opposite him on the train.  


The man was stunningly attractive but considering the bright blush he was sporting along with his macho-man build (clearly the result of hours spent in the gym admiring himself) alongside the grease stained hands and dirty jeans paired with a hideous plaid shirt, Cas could safely say the he-man hadn’t fallen in love with him. Glancing at his wrist he saw a dozen or so black marks and a bright red mark running through the middle. It was clear whoever he’d fallen for he felt strongly about as it was extremely rare to see such a vibrant hue, especially for a new mark.  


Looking in the direction of the womans’ feet the man coughed before saying “Um, look it wasn’t exactly li-”  


Cutting the man off before he could start a homophobic rant Cas announced loudly “Oh god, I should hope not. I was reading and fell in love with the writer - not some grease stained monkey.”  


In the shocked silent carriage Cas watched the man jerkily grab a backpack and shoulder his way through the shell shocked commuters. Before the horrified gaze of the entire carriage, the bright red mark blackened and widened until his entire forearm was black. “Oh god,” he muttered horrified that he’d just caused that much pain to the poor man after judging him so rudely and so publicly. Grabbing his own bag as the doors opened at the station Cas called out “Wait!” to the mans’ retrreating back and made to follow but was blocked by the others on the train (some on purpose if the glares being shot in his direction were anything to go by; others simply because they were too stunned to move). As the doors closed Cas sat back down dully.  


“Well that was fucking cruel Cassie. What the fuck was that about?” Gabe asked quietly as the train started moving towards the next station.  


“I thought he was going to say something homophobic about how it wasn’t me so I figured I’d save us all the hassle and let everyone know it wasn’t him. His arm turned black Gabe, _black!_ ” He hissed at his brother.  


“Yeah well, you just broke his fucking heart really fuckin’ publicly, so I’d say him heart broken forever is probably not looking like the worst thing in the world right now.” Gabe replied. Grabbing his brothers arm he stood and pulled the unresponsive Cas to his feet and towards the door. “Now let’s go home and drink.”  


*  


Hours and innumerable tequila shots and bottles of beer, Cas left his brother snoring on his couch covered by a blanket. Climbing into bed he opened tumblr on his phone and was happy to see a new post by _deanoftheperkynipples_ at the top of his dash.

“Dear future lover, 

I thought I met you today.

I was on the train and I fell in love with the beautiful man sitting opposite me reading on his phone. I saw a mark appear on his arm and I foolishly hoped that somehow he’d been reading about me, but even knowing the mark was for someone else I couldn’t help but fall in love. For half of that train ride today I was hopelessly in love and watching every expression light up his face made me the happiest person on the planet.

Now future lover, I say only half of the train ride because when people realised that we’d both gained marks and drew his attention to them and before I could explain that it was only one-sided he’d already looked at me with such disgust in his face and declared that “He should hope not.”

Dear future lover, I’m sorry that I’m not good enough for you. I’m sorry that I fell in love with the wrong person and I’m sorry that I didn’t wait for you.

Dear future lover (if you do in fact exist), I’ll see you on the other side where I hope people are nicer. 

Dear future lover, I don’t know why I’m writing this because I know you don’t exist, because today my arm turned black to match my greasy, dirt stained hands. 

X”

Tears streaming down his face Cas looks down at his arm, instead of finding the healthy red mark that he’d had earlier that day he sees a dull lifeless grey.

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me and I couldn't now write it. I bawled my eyes out because I'm a sap and I'm sorry if I did the same to you.  
> First ficlet I've ever actually finished so let me know what you think.  
> **I've edited this slightly because I lost some of the spaces in between the paragraphs when it first posted


End file.
